Broken
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: Leo Valdez is alone. In everything. People come to him to lighten their moods and listen to them. They think they're broken. But Leo is the most broken of them all. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys...I really just wanted to make this about my favorite PJO character that I love with all my heart...but not in a romantic sense. More like...sisterly love. ****_Younger_**** sisterly love. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Leo**

Maybe it was just him. But Leo always felt like and outsider...the seventh wheel. He wasn't needed, outside of everyone's happy lives together with each other. Annabeth and Percy. Hazel and Frank. Jason and Piper. He was alone.

He might have a few friends, but that was all. They were just friends. Caring about each other more, leaving him alone in his own messed up thoughts. Leaving him alone in whatever he did. No one understood him, or what he felt. He was alone, in more ways than one.

Nobody understood the pain he felt. Frank almost came close-almost. He never truly understood the pain of leading your own family to their deaths. Leo was alone. Forever alone.

Jason, the superhero. The regal praetor, the leader, the one everyone looked up to.

Piper, the beautiful charmspeaker. The important one, who could control the enemy with a simple command.

Annabeth, the strategist. The one who made the plans, mulled over what would work and strategized. The super-smart girl. A girl that had saved their butts countless times, a real daughter of wisdom.

Percy, the hero, thousands of times over. People looked up to him, too. People saw him as a hero. People bowed down to him, spoke to him with friendly voices. Percy was a real hero.

Hazel, the mist-controller. Without her, they never would have made it. With her mist abilities, they'd become something they were not. She'd saved them from the sorceresses labyrinth by the doors of death. They'd have died without her.

Frank, the shape-shifter. He could change form. People depended on him to help them with their stuff. He'd saved them, too, in the doors of death, fighting with the blessing of Mars.

And Leo, the clown. Leo the joker. They'd come to him for lightening the mood, for lightening _their_ moods. He'd comfort them, but in the end, they went back to their soul mates. That was him.

Hide the pain with humor. Hide the sorrow with jokes. That was his life, his way of living. Hide and run. That was what he did most of all, what he'd been doing since he was eight, since he killed his mother.

"Leo?" Jason's voice startled him out of his daze. He quickly wiped the crystal tears off his face, wishing he did not look like crap right now.

"Yeah?" answered Leo, plastering his usual, fake, Leo-grin on.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Jason from the other side of the engine room door.

"Yeah sure," said Leo, waving his hand. "Um...come in!" The door opened, and there stood Jason, looking dejected. "Welcome to my castle," said Leo with a grin, sweeping his arms around to indicate the engine room. The pangs of loss gnawed inside him as he remembered his mother saying that to him when he went into the shop for the first time.

"Yeah, um, okay," said Jason awkwardly, and stood over by Leo. "Well, I can't really find someone to talk to. I mean, Piper's great and all, but you're my best friend, bro. I share things with YOU that I'd never dare to tell Piper. Like the fact that I wear Rainbow Dash undies."

"You WHAT?" said Leo, a real grin spreading across his features. _I'm _never_ gonna make him forget _THIS. Jason seemed to recognize his mistake.

"Never mind," he said quickly. "I just wanna talk."

"About what?"

"About my feelings?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I'm so late in updating ****_all_**** of my stories...I really haven't had time. You know, applying for high schools and stuff, homework, practice...the usual. *sigh* But here it is-the next ****_Broken_**** chapter! Also, I REALLY want to be finished with some of my shorter stories, so I'll update this one, then the next one, you know, to, like, NOT have too many stories at once, so if you liked my other stories, be prepared for a LONG wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Leo**

"And...that's all," Jason finished. He got up, looking happier after his vent.

"Now go," said Leo, smiling widely. Jason winked and went out the door.

Leo went after him and locked the door, and went inside his room, where he locked the door. He kept thinking about what Jason said, about the fact that Jason, the all-mighty hero, thought he wasn't doing enough. Shaking his head, he went to his rosewood dresser, feeling no remorse for what he was going to do.

He took a blood-stained knife out of the drawer, a bucket with dried blood crusted on the sides, and a large chunk of ambrosia.

Leo took the knife into his hand. He had a chunk of ambrosia in his left hand. He put the ambrosia onto his bed. Slowly, he cut a gash in his arm. He had a bucket under his arm, and he let the blood drip down his arm into the bucket.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to himself. "I'm so sorry you died in that fire."

The blood kept dripping. He felt himself fading away...but he didn't care. He needed to fill that bucket up.

Black spots danced at the edges of his vision, and he could feel his arm numbing.

"Keep...going..." he mumbled. He felt dizzy and felt like collapsing, but he held on.

"Almost there," he panted. He looked down, yellow and black spots looking through hazy vision. The bucket was full.

"Thank the gods," Leo said, and headed to his bed. He swallowed the ambrosia, and his arm healed perfectly. Not even reminiscing about the taste, he headed towards the rosewood drawer. He opened it and took out a paintbrush.

"Time for art," muttered Leo and gripped the brush tightly, moving over to the bucket of blood.

He swiped the paintbrush through the blood and began to write on the walls.

MURDERER. KILLER. WORTHLESS. USELESS. SEVENTH WHEEL. COWARD. WEAK. PATHETIC. NO GOOD. All that he wrote on the walls, over and over and over, until there was no more blood to write with.

Satisfied with his work, he put the brush, bucket and knife back into the drawer.

"I'm a seventh wheel, worthless, a murderer, a coward, and weak. A pathetic ant, that's what I am!" Leo growled as he slammed the drawer shut.

He sank onto his bed, and stared at the walls full of his dark thoughts.

Throwing on a clean white t-shirt and regular work pants held up with suspenders, he unlocked the door and went up to the dining hall, the fake smile now back and plastered to his face.

"Now how is every king and queen doing today?" he exclaimed dramatically. "I'm doing fine!" The others stared at him with serious expressions on their faces.

"We've just neared Greece," Annabeth said. "Jason, Piper and I are going there, to see what Gaea's up to."

"And I'll be an old man!" complained Jason. Everyone laughed. Leo nodded.

'I'll get the ship ready for you."

He left. No one knew about the writing on his walls in his room. And no one ever would.

They all thought they were broken, but they never thought about Leo, who was the most broken of them all.

**A/N**

**I regret nothing.**


End file.
